


The Junkyard Queen

by QuaternionSoul



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Before The Storm: Episode 3, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Related, Coming Out, Consensual Underage Sex, Episode 3: Hell is Empty, F/F, First Love, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Life Is Strange: Before The Storm Spoilers, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Positive, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 00:18:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13155117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuaternionSoul/pseuds/QuaternionSoul
Summary: Chloe's relationship with Rachel is new, intense, and exciting. So much in fact, that they're becoming something of an unstoppable force.





	The Junkyard Queen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kayleen756894](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayleen756894/gifts), [Nothing_You_Can_Prove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothing_You_Can_Prove/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I Could Get Used to This](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12356178) by [Kayleen756894](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayleen756894/pseuds/Kayleen756894). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe Price just had a change of clothes and dyed her fringe blue. She's about to meet up with Rachel Amber in the Junkyard to meet Frank and ask him about Sera, but somehow they get sidetracked ... and as it turns out, they don't really mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consider this a late Christmas present to everyone who were disappointed in the lack of AmberPrice development in Episode 3.

 

**Chloe used to not like looking at herself, but things had begun to change since Rachel Amber came into her life.** Now her reflection looked back at her in the mirror as if to say _hey girl, how’s it going?_   A cool blue fringe complemented and commanded her cascading strawberry blonde hair, which used to be her half-assed attempt at not looking too much like a tomboy, even though she felt like one. But looking at her image now, she started smiling and found that she couldn’t stop.

A black necklace embellished her pale skin, which was wrapped in a dark hoodie with studded shoulders over a t-shirt with a print of a roaring dragon. It was the day to show Rach how strong she could be for her, how much she cared, and how hard she would be willing to work to make her happy — and she fully intended to look cool doing it.

“Hey, Junkyard Queen, where you at?” Rachel called from outside.

The blue-haired girl turned to the door, fidgeting as her blonde muse entered the hideout, dressed in a brown punk-rock coat with patches of anarchy and skulls.

“Hey.” Rach looked at her, her hazel eyes widening. “Holy shit, your hair! It’s so …” She stroked Chloe’s blue fringe, thinking.

“Badass?” Chloe finished her sentence, returning the favor by suggestively stroking over the blonde’s ear and moving down her blue feather earring. Since yesterday she had started reciprocating Rachel’s physical affections, and the way she responded to that made her heart melt.

Chloe couldn’t help but remember their amazing kiss from last night in vivid detail, under the warm glow of the street light as they came down from the high of being in a play together, pouring their hearts out to each other in front of everyone. Later they had sucked lips with a hunger she never knew she would be lucky enough to experience, and it was all so new, exciting and unbelievable she didn’t know what she would do if it ever stopped.

Rachel’s gaze shifted into something serious and penetrating. “I was gonna say hot. But yeah, badass too.” She shot her a flirty sideways smile, as if she knew exactly what reaction to expect from her.

Something fluttered in the blue-haired punk’s stomach, her face practically broadcasting her happiness. This future model — Rachel fucking Amber — actually found her hot, and wanted to kiss her and spend a lot of time with her lately. Maybe for the rest of their lives, even. At least it seemed like it on that stage, but if she was exaggerating or not Chloe wasn’t sure. Either way, they had these moments, and the moments were … awesome.

“Hey, not sure if you saw,” Rach said, deadpan. She crossed her arms, circling her girlfriend. “But someone moved your truck.”

“No way...” Chloe played along, barely stifling a smirk.

“Should we check it out?” The blonde suggested, giddiness breaking the pretense.

“Sure. But there’s something else I’d like to check out first.”

Chloe’s eyes darted down her girlfriend’s body as she stepped closer, lightly touching her. Rach smelled strongly of jasmine, her coat weighing firmly over her shoulders, and her blonde hair flowing elegantly down her back. She had an impulse to get even closer.

“So. What do you want to ... check out, exactly?” Rachel said, her words dripping with subtext, clearly testing her commitment to the idea. Her smile always set Chloe alight, and when she looked up to see it then was no exception.

“I could think of a couple things.”

“You want to — umm … check me out right here ? ” Rachel suggested, their eyes locking with an unwavering tension.

Chloe’s mouth gaped. “Wait — are you serious?”

The slender blonde ran her arm up Chloe’s back to tangle cute fingers in her hair, slowly stepping around her side, the distracting shape of her pressing into Chloe. “Well, you know,” she started, teasing. “We’ve practically been fucking each other with our eyes, so there’s no way you haven’t thought about it. This is your chance to see what it’s all about.” She gazed at Chloe with a quiet passion, drinking all of her emotions in a way that made the Blackwell dropout feel naked in front of her, yet loved and appreciated for who she was.

Chloe blushed, taken aback. “Rachel, I … Um.” She took a deep breath, settling some nerves. “Of course I ...” Then she trailed off, unconsciously biting her lip, and the blonde took it as her cue as she dashed in for a kiss.

Their hands roamed each others’ bodies, exploring over and sometimes under the fresh new fabrics. Chloe’s hand went to Rachel’s neck as their lips touched, soon drinking from her warm and wet mouth like it were Chloe’s own prescribed medicine, their tongues gracing each other’s affectionately, then explosively, then lightly as settling feathers. The dance turned into quick breaths and open-mouthed kisses under the premise of consuming each other’s mouths, but quickly evolved into playful biting under breathy giggles, then mouths consuming skin and delighting each other with quiet affections.

“You’re so beautiful. No wonder you want to be a model” Chloe mumbled, mostly to herself. She caressed Rachel’s neck with one palm, taking in its soft texture. It offered her a moment to realize that her lower body was buzzing with enticing arousal.

Rach’s body leaned into her touch. “Mmm,” she purred. “Look who’s talking.” The blonde shot her a smiling glance, then grabbed her by the shirt, half-circling to pull her further into the hideout, her smile widening. She was up to something. “You ready to...?”

Was Rachel really ... asking to have sex with her?

“If you really want to, Chloe...” She held the punk’s hand. “Then I won’t be able to stop myself.” She stared at her, her smirk a mystery.

The blue-haired punk gasped as they backed into a chair and she fell to a sit, the blonde pushing down on her lap as they ended up straddling the chair. She locked her legs around Rachel’s on instinct, their hands meeting and locking as well.

“Damn. That sounds … intense, Rach.”

“You deserve nothing less. You’re intensely attractive.” She half-winked, an action as enigmatic as it was revealing.

Chloe didn’t know it was possible to feel the way she did. So much love and raw sexual energy between them, and so unyielding it made her dizzy. She couldn’t even imagine how things could get any better from there, but if she had learned anything at all about sex, it would. And if it was sex with a future supermodel whose heart was beating for her ... oh, so much better, alright. How was that even possible? Yet it had to be.

Rachel leaned forward, letting her coat slide off her shoulders. It hit the floor under them with a thud. Ensuring that the punk was still watching —and of course she was— she started pulling off her shirt.

Chloe swallowed.

The blonde’s radiant skin peeked out under her shirt as it peeled off, revealing a sexy black bra hugging her chest tightly. Chloe’s eyes glued themselves to it, her mouth gaping until Rach leaned down to take advantage and kiss her mouth deeply with her soft red lips. Then that same set of lips moved over to her ear, quietly breathing as she wrapped her arms around her into a full embrace.

“You are so precious to me,” Rachel whispered in secret. “I want to make you as happy as you make me. Will you let me do that?”

“Y — yeah…” Chloe said breathlessly, echoing the time of their first kiss.

Rach’s arms snaked back to the front, and she carefully tugged on the punk’s shirts. She felt the wind tickle her skin as it became exposed, her upper body eventually naked except for her own black bra, a modest cover to keep Rachel from eating her alive all in one bite.

“You really are hot.” The blonde said, grinning.

The punk watched her eyes indulge her like she were porn. “Oh you.”

“Nah. Oh hella you! Right now you're the shit, Chloe. You're making me feel like we could do anything while we’re together.”

The punk leaned back with a sentimental smile. “Ditto.” She became aware of the mounting arousal in her crotch, aided each time the blonde stirred in her lap.

Rach pushed into Chloe, her blonde hair falling in between their half-naked chests as they kissed one more time. Then she immediately sunk southward spreading her legs and pushing closer, sucking on different spots down her neck and collarbone, undoubtedly leaving awesome hickeys for their mutual friends to freak out about later.

Let them talk, Chloe thought.

She could feel Rachel’s firm weight in her crotch, the blonde’s lower body sexually inviting her with its warm and open embrace, preemptively assaulting her with luscious, warm sensations as she adjusted herself. Another thing prescribed, but this time not like a medicine, it was more like ... something to worship. It already felt very personal and special, and she didn’t know how to describe that level of intimacy between two people. Unsurprising, given that only minutes before she had been unaware of the possibility.

“Rachel, holy shit,” Chloe gasped. She put a hand on Rach’s head, petting it as encouragement. The blonde had dipped straight in for the prize at the center, so lost on the journey that there seemed to be no destination. She kissed her way around the black bra, her tongue teasing its edge. She was so unpredictable, it kept the punk on edge, curling her toes back.

“You know what? You look good in black, Chloe …” The blonde said, starting to bite the edge of the bra suggestively. “But this bra is hogging you all to itself, it’s gotta go.”

Chloe held her breath as she felt Rach’s fingers working their magic on her back, to then feel the bra pop off and start sliding down. Her first instinct was to cover herself up shyly, but the blonde remained close and looking over her shoulder, seemingly locked in place. Instead they both paused for a moment.

“There’s no hurry.”

Damn.

It wasn’t the first time it felt like Rachel could read her mind, but in the present context it served to profoundly elevate their intimacy. She didn’t have to explain herself, or say anything at all, really. the blonde was in sync with her body and it was giving away all of her secrets. Those secrets now belonged to Rachel, and it made her vulnerable in a way that felt so good and promised so much pleasure.

As Chloe had begun to relax again, the future model started kissing her shoulder and down her right arm, wrapping her left one over Chloe’s other shoulder to keep their bodies close. More of their skin started lapping at each other’s, and eventually she could feel the blonde’s heart pounding in her own chest. It was faster than she expected. She looked down to watch her.

Rachel slipped down to kiss Chloe’s now fully bare breasts, closing in on her nipple with the unpredictability of a strange attractor. Then a slickly wet and wonderful sensation struck it, and it fanned the blue-haired punk’s body heat into a spark that would ignite a fully blossoming fire —one that she actually vouched for to consume everything.

Chloe gasped sharply, her voice louder. “Fuck — that feels so good Rachel, oh my god, oh — mmmm.” She moaned in raw expression as the blonde’s wet tongue lapped over her pink nipple, sucking it and biting playfully, and playing all of Chloe’s sensations like they were notes on a musical instrument.

“I love you,” Chloe whispered under her breath. She thought Rachel would simply smile into her skin, or maybe mumble something sweet in turn, but instead she slapped a gripping hand on the punk’s ass through her pants, then moved back up to meet her eyes.

“You sure you want to keep encouraging me?” The blonde said, her brief almost intimidating grin a challenge to check the punk’s conscience.

Chloe bit her lip.

Rachel’s eyes carried the deepest most magical tones of hazel, as if they were staring not just into the punk herself, but at everything she was and ever could be, and loving every broken piece of it. “I told you I won’t be able to stop — not with you.”

An impatient hand worked its way down her stomach, eliciting dozens of excited butterflies as she passed, pausing at the edge of the punk’s pants, teasing by slipping her fingers slowly inside and underneath both layers. She held Chloe’s eyes deeply; watching, and waiting patiently for every cue from the blue-eyed punk. Then she said something very deliberate.

“I’m not gonna stop, babe —not  until I can see your soul cumming in those pretty blue eyes.”

Chloe’s body jerked at the sudden motion of her bold fingers, her intimate words triggering a spectrum of emotions like an avalanche, and her relentless eyes an ocean of bliss available for her to swim in to the best of her ability —to drink up as much of it as she could and lusted for .

She had to take short breaks from looking into those eyes. It was beyond overwhelming, but that meant there was a promise of more as soon as she was ready to receive more.

The punk felt the blonde’s fingers beginning to touch the place of her sexual release, and she found herself thinking  _that’s it, Rachel Amber is about to fuck me. She’s really my girlfriend, and soon everyone in Arcadia Bay will know we’re an item._ They would ask her about her hickeys, and she would tell them ‘you should see the ones I gave Rachel’.

A thump from the door suddenly interrupted them, and it shot them out of their private trance. “Shit, I forgot we’re meeting Frank!” Chloe gasped.

There was a loud electric zap, followed by a heavy series of thumps as a body fell into the hideout and landed served on the ground in front of them. It was Damon fucking Merrick.

Behind him a smaller figure with a beanie appeared, stepping carefully over him. “Chloe! I saw this shady guy stalking you outside, and — ”

Steph’s mouth simply stopped moving as she looked at them and saw Chloe and Rachel straddling the chair, beyond shirtless and very intimate.

Her eyes widened, mouth agape as she stared transfixed. Then she looked around everywhere else, releasing her breath. “Wow … Chloe I — ” Her eyes fluttered back at Rachel, her face red as a tomato.

Rach simply looked back at her with a smile. “Hi Steph, welcome to the hideout!” She waved, her bracelet visible as she did, then wrapped her arms closely around Chloe, squeezing her with love.

“Umm.” Steph shot Chloe a sideways glance, then back to the blonde, then fixated on the doorway to ground herself. “So, Chloe.”

“Yeah?”

The cool nerd cleared her throat, feigning innocence. “You coming by to play some tabletop later?”

“You bet!”

“You can, uhh …” Steph trailed off, her eyes transparently trying to catch one last glimpse of the blonde but immediately regretting it, turning away as if she had already filled her quota.

“Bring Rachel.” Steph said, probably more demanding than she had intended it to sound. Then she turned around and headed out. She paused for one last thing. “Oh yeah, I think you better call the cops and have them clean up this dude on the floor.” She idly looked at her taser, then put it back in her pocket. “See you later, Rach!” She added, upbeat with a secret smile on her face as she headed out the door.

“You think she likes me?” The blonde asked, still holding Chloe close.

“No way.” Chloe replied, a grin plastered on her face.

Rach giggled, then kissed her on the cheek. “I’m kinda looking forward to a game of tabletop now.”

“Oh—you’re not done with me, are you?” She meant for it to be a joke, but it came out as more disappointed than she planned.

The blonde leaned into the punk’s ear, giving it a quick kiss. “Never.”

Rachel and Chloe quickly forgot about Damon’s passed out body on the floor, and set out to finish what they had started together.

The punk was now on top of the blonde, both having lost their pants and socks. She straddled her as closely as she could facing her, her soaked black panties halfway down toward one leg, giving away just enough to invite someone in.

Graceful fingers were soon buried inside the punk, sliding hungrily under a light flicking of her lover’s thumb. She moaned out loud, her voice a roller coaster of guttural passions as she increasingly lost control.

Yet her voice was the least of her worries. Chloe hadn’t realized that great pleasure could be just as much of a trip as psychedelic drugs, propelling her into altered states of consciousness. The world started disappearing around her as she registered every nuanced sensation within her body, more internal and persistent than the usual fleeting, purely physical sensations she was used to. Whatever the hell Rachel was doing to her, she had no more choice in exuding pure pleasure than an instrument had in making music, together with its musician.

“There you go, baby.” She heard Rachel whisper from the outside, yet somewhere close. “Give in to what you’re feeling. Let it take over. I love you—you’re my sweetheart, and I love you so much!”

Chloe’s eyelids flicked open indecisively, as she let go of every muscle in her body. She felt herself passively falling into Rachel, leaning on her for support while those perfect fingers shot inside of her over and over, then taking their time, to then finding a different spot to rub to elicit another range of sensations, sparking inside her like lightning setting fire to exploding fuses.

“You gonna cum for me?” Rachel asked. Chloe noticed her legs had started twitching, and then a wave of unbelievable pleasure washed over her lower body out of nowhere, as she bucked her hips uncontrollably. “Oh my … god—Rachel?” She gasped, and began moaning in long drawn-out exhales.

Rachel had become a mere vessel for the experience, like a beach making way for its waves. She skillfully rode her girlfriend’s orgasm with her fingers and the rest of her embrace, letting Chloe lean back as if floating in a peaceful space, then shoot back up from all the charged sensations.

“Look at me, Chloe!” The blonde commanded, her face emerging in a dizzy blur as the punk focused on her lover again. Those eyes … she was so … oh my god.

“I can’t … I think—I...” was the last thing she said before everything faded out.

  
  


“Hey, sleepyhead,” Rachel’s voice appeared. “You alright?”

Chloe’s eyes snapped open, finding the blonde looking down at her with a knowing smile. “Um. What happened?”

“You had your first real orgasm.”

“Uh—Rach, I don’t think I’m supposed to faint from an orgasm.”

“Expert opinions are divided on that one.” She giggled, stroking the punk’s blue hair. “Guess what?”

The punk giggled in return, still groggy. “What?”

“I saw it.”

“Saw what?”

“Your soul—when you reached climax before passing out. And you know what? It surprised the hell out of me.”

More noises came from outside the door, causing them to look over in anticipation.

“Chloe! What the fuck are you—” Frank’s voice called as he arrived at the doorway, nearly stumbling over Damon’s body. He stopped, frozen. “Damon?” Then he looked up and saw the two girls straddling the chair.

Frank’s eyes narrowed for a moment, then shot open in surprise. “Wait—what the fuck.” He started turning around, his boot caught on Damon, tripping him backward so he fell out through the door with a loud pang.

“You think he’s okay?” Rach asked.

“I’m alright!” Frank called out, waving a hand into the air. He started getting up, his startled eyes meeting Chloe’s for a split second. “I—Uh …” He started speaking, looking somewhere else. He stood back up. “I don’t know what the fuck happened in here, but ... look, I’m not gonna ask you any questions if you forget about asking us any, got it?”

“Got it!” Rachel replied, grinning.

Damon’s body started sliding out of the room as Frank pulled on his leg. “You idiot, first the dogs and now … how many of your messes do I have to—” They heard him grumble as the body disappeared from their view.

“If it keeps going like this Arcadia Bay’s gonna know before we ever even leave the hideout” Chloe pointed out.

“I told you, we can do anything together. Nobody wants to mess with us.” Rachel poked at her, grinning.

“Damn right. I’m the Junkyard Queen, remember?”

“Oh, now I remember.” The blonde stroked her hair again, leaning in. “And I’m your faithful servant and adviser, on how to rule the lands of Lesbonia.”

“Fuck yes!”

They giggled, wrapped in each other’s arms and enjoying each other’s company. And nothing else bothered them that day, or even stood out as particularly annoying...

_ Because heaven was empty, and all the angels were there. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read this. I hope my story helps everyone who felt bitter after Episode 3, and shared my feeling that the Amberprice relationship was put back in the closet, and wasn't taken as seriously as in episode 1-2.  
> I'd also like to thank Nothing_You_Can_Prove for being an invaluable second set of eyes, and of course Kayleen756894 again whose writing style inspired elements of this story. I'm still working on it, but I'm definitely growing as a writer again after being stuck for a long time.


End file.
